


the world's such a crazy place when the walls come down

by notthebigspoon



Series: between the raindrops [2]
Category: Actor RPF, National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin doesn’t think he’s gotten out of bed or off the couch in the past five days. He hasn’t answered his phone or checked his email. Probably everybody thinks that he’s moping and brooding after losing the super bowl. It’s kind of funny, because while he’s disappointed, he hasn’t even really thought about it beyond some fleeting ideal that disappears before he can focus on it.</p><p>Title taken from Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's such a crazy place when the walls come down

Colin doesn’t think he’s gotten out of bed or off the couch in the past five days. He hasn’t answered his phone or checked his email. Probably everybody thinks that he’s moping and brooding after losing the super bowl. It’s kind of funny, because while he’s disappointed, he hasn’t even really thought about it beyond some fleeting ideal that disappears before he can focus on it.

If someone were to tell them what he’s really doing, they’d never be believed. Because nobody on this planet or another would think that Colin Kaepernick, days after the superbowl, was sprawled out in bed with his boyfriend astride his hips. He wouldn’t be gripping that boyfriend’s hips, grunting and thrusting up every time that boyfriend pushes down against him. He wouldn’t roll that boyfriend beneath him after the older man has came, wouldn’t pin him to the bed and fuck into him so deep he’s whimpering. Colin wouldn’t bite a perfect half moon of teeth marks into pale skin as he comes.

He slumps over Joe’s body, panting and drawing him into a hungry kiss. His boyfriend smiles against his lips, rolls his hips up and makes them both groan again. Colin raises up, pulls out and tosses the condom into the wastebasket by the bed. He collapses onto the bed, eyes drifting shut, a broad smile on his face when he feels Joe pulling him into his arms, fingers tracing the lines of his tattoos.

“Mmm... love you.”

“Generally when a guy tells you he loves you after sex, he’s full of it.” Joe yawns, patting his shoulder. “You, on the other hand, you I believe.”

“Would hope you do. I’d fear for your self esteem if you were gonna marry a guy that you thought didn’t love you.”

Joe shrugs, kisses the top of Colin’s head. “Almost did.”

“Yeah?” Colin asks, looking up and quirking an eyebrow. “What happened to stop you?”

“I met you. After that, it was like Andrew didn’t even exist anymore. Still doesn’t.”

“Andrew was that skeevy guy that kept staring at us at Red Robin that one day, right?” Colin asks, frowning in concentration. To be honest, a lot of people tend to stare at them when they’re out together. He wonders how much more they’d stare if they knew that Colin and Joe aren’t just friends. “Thirteen years is a long time to just.. whatever it is we did.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Joe answers absently, kissing Colin until the frown goes away. He has that kind of effect on Colin. “He chased me for months and I gave into him. Took almost two years for me to love him. Fell in love with you the second you smiled at me and said hi. Do you still have that autograph?”

Colin shifts uncomfortably. His signed copy of Inception is one of his prized possessions, safely tucked away in a locking, glass fronted cabinet at home. “Maybe. Y’know, it figures... first person I date that actually has a brain is a dude that I end up planning on marrying. And I never even looked at a guy before.”

“I have that effect on some guys.” Joe answers, and the scary thing is it doesn’t even sound like a joke. It probably isn’t. Some guys are like that. Colin’s heard stories about Angel Pagan. “Might want to have that effect on you again sometime soon.”

“Insatiable. I like it. But we’re gonna have to leave the hotel sometime. I gotta go home and see my folks. They’ll want to meet you. Which means, y’know... you have to behave yourself and not try to get me all worked up like you did in front of coach, you gigantic jerk.”

When Joe smirks and says he makes no promises, Colin groans and buries his face in his boyfriend’s chest. His boyfriend is going to be the death of him.


End file.
